Estamos casados y nos amamos
by Elmund9
Summary: Una desviación del canon. Sasuke se va tras rechazar de nuevo a Sakura, pero ella esta bien con esto. Boda Narusaku


**Un AU donde Sakura se casa con Naruto**

Sasuke se había vuelto a ir de la aldea para detener el mal que acechaba en las sombras, no sin antes pedirle a Sakura que no lo esperara. En pocas palabras el le dijo que no la amaba de la forma que ella quería yque eso nunca cambiaría.

Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo y la promesa de una amistad.

La ninja había creido que volver a ser reachazada por Sasuke iba a ser doloroso. Sin embargo, era como si la cuerda de la incertidumbre por el amor de Sasuke, esa que tanto miedo tenia de que se rompiera y la soltara, finalmente hubiera cedido. Pero la caida era tan corta que en lugar de dolor se sintió liberada al tocar el piso, eso sí apenas se podía sostener por sus pies que ya no estaban acostumbrados a moverse.

Se quedo mirando durante un buen tiempo el sendero que Sasuke había tomado para irse, sintiendo la paz que traia cada brisa de aire. Unos minuto después Naruto apareció en su línea de visión, caminando con resolución y firmeza, su cara iluminada por los rayos del atardecer.

Se detuvo a un metro de ella y Sakura avanzó unos pasos hacia él, primero lentos y después corrieó hacia sus brazos, llorando en el pecho de su mejor amigo por motivos que ella misma no entendía, pero él, como siempre, permaneció a su lado.

Había confusión en su mente, traida por la nueva libertad, pero al lado de Naruto, con él envolviendola en sus brazos, Sakura estaba segura de que todo marcharia mejor en el futuro.

* * *

Comenzaron sus días de novios en el aniversario de la derrota de Madara.

Ese día ambos tuvieron una pequeña conversación en los columpios donde Sakura admitió que ella habia amado a Naruto desde muchos años atras y afirmó que su primera confesión había sido cierta excepto por la parte donde había dicho que no amaba a Sasuke.

Naruto tomó la mano de Sakura y la miró a los ojos. Dijo que él lo había sabido desde aquel entonces pero necesitaba saber algo antes de continuar. Apretó con delicadeza la muñeca de Sakura y mirandola a los ojos le preguntó si aun amaba a Sasuke, ella contestó que lo hacia de la misma forma que Naruto, fuerte y sin reparos.

Él parpadeo un par de veces y con una suave sonrisa le preguntó a la mujer frente a él, tomando ambas manos, cómo lo amaba ella a él. D _e la misma forma que tu me amas a mi, Naruto: fuertemente, sin reparos, con defectos, virtudes y para toda la vida. Así te amo Naruto._

Era extraño como los dos tipos de amor que sentía por ellos se parecieran tanto, pero mientras que cuando había estado enamorada de Sasuke se sentía atada, ahora con el ninja impredecible número uno era libertad en cada una de sus acciones y palabras, era una nueva forma de estar viva.

* * *

Dos años después de volverse novios y conforme a la tradición ninja , decidieron casarse. Antes de tomar la decisión, discutieron los pros y contras que tendría que la futura jefa del área medica se casara con el próximo Hokage, así como las posibilidades de una familia cuando ninguno de los renunciaria a la vida ninja. Ambos acordaron una familia pequeña en sus planes aunque la boda sería gigante y magnifica como ellos.

La boda se celebró en primavera, con todos sus amigos presentes, incluso dignidades que iban de reyes a lideres espirituales que en algún tiempo habían ayudado. Todos cargando pequeñas ofrendas de amistad y respeto.

Sasuke los abrazó a ambos ese día, vestido con colores negros y oliendo a pantano, el último en enterarse debido a su peligrosa misión. Sin embargo Sakura y Naruto no dudaron en devolver el gesto de su amigo. El último Uchiha apretó las manos de ambos con fuerza una vez terminado el saludo, diciendo que si alguno de los dos se atrevia a lastimar al otro se verian con él. Sakura sonrió y Naruto carcajeo, y ambos aseguraron que jamás pasaría eso.

Gaara regaló un espectaculo de arena, formando castillos y haciendo bailar pequeñas figuras con forma de todos los presentes sobre el aire.

Sai e Ino, la nueva pareja de novios ninja, una lavadora y cuatro cuadros de pintura para la nueva casa, pero el más importante, en opinión de Sakura, fue la caja de zapatos con un listón rojo de parte de su amiga. Ambas discutieron una hora sobre quien fue la primera que lloro tras abrir la caja y el subsecuente abrazo.

Una vez acabada la fiesta, casi con la luz del nuevo amanecer, ambos se dirigieron a su nueva casa, regalo de Konoha para sus héroes

Con Naruto tomando su mano ambos entraron al nuevo hogar, carcajeando a cada paso hacia su alcoba y en cuanto tocaron la suave cama matrimonial calleron dormidos uno al lado del otro, con pies fuera de la cama y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Sakura despertó por la mañana y miró a las dos figuras recostadas a su lado, el pequeño Natsu dormia con un pie sobre su padre, el valiente Hokage de Konoha, eran sus dos amores y ella sintió su pecho llenarse de alegría y sus labios alzarse en una sonrisa.

Había que ir a trabajar al hospital dentro de una hora y alistar a Natsu para el kinder, era una vida cansada la de una ninja medico con un hijo, pero ella había elegido al hombre correcto para vivirla.

 **fin**


End file.
